


Where the Light meets the Sea

by butatokki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarke, F/F, F/M, Love, Memori - Freeform, Pirates AU, Romance, mermaid au, period fic, the one where bellamy is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butatokki/pseuds/butatokki
Summary: The night Clarke's father was hung for treason was the night that Clarke helped Octavia escape enslavement. The last request her father had was to make sure that Octavia made it home safely. Who would have thought home was the Ocean?? When Octavia's Older brother Bellamy comes to the rescue he accidently ties his and Clarke's lives to one another and nearly ten years later time is running out for Bellamy and he's racing the find Clarke who has been missing since the night her father died. With his sister and Raven's help he's left to depend on the Notorious Captain of the Ark to help him find Clarke, but something about this Captain is calling to his failing heart and he starts to wonder if he made the right choice by tying himself to Clarke Griffin.I suck at summaries but enjoy this Mermaid/Pirate AU





	Where the Light meets the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this just came to me after seeing a few AU's on tumblr. ENJOY

She could hear the wild sounds of people shouting and chaos ensuing. Rushed footsteps and orders that were frantic as they called for soldiers to search everywhere for the missing prisoner. She knew what would happen if they caught her, knew she would suffer the exact same fate that her father would be suffering through in just a few moments.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her feet were carrying her painfully fast. Her side ached terribly and her hand tightly gripped on to the hand of the younger girl who was trying so desperately to keep pace with her. Looking over her shoulder she looked into her determined green eyes that though filled with fear, were shining with bravery. God she hoped she could save her.

Their breathing was shallow as Clarke, the daughter of one of the Commanders of Arcadia, daughter of the traitor Jake Griffin, frantically pulled along the dark haired girl. Her heart at her throat and adrenaline was rushing feverishly through her veins. She knew her father was being executed that night. It was the reason he did one last rebellious act against the Governor. He freed the young girl who was in the cell beside him.

Her name was Octavia, she had arrived on the same ship that Clarke had two days ago. When Clarke had gotten aboard the ship that sailed from Polis to Arcadia she found a girl that was hidden under the ships floor boards, beneath the top deck, in a structure that seemed like a small wooden tub filled with water.

A mermaid. Octavia.

The journey from Polis to Arcadia took six months and in that time Clarke had come to love Octavia and befriend her. She had promised Octavia her father could free her but the moment they arrived at Arcadia her father had been arrested for treason and Clarke knew full well why. A secret that her father shared with her, a secret that would surely get her killed too.

“Run” he had said as he freed Octavia from her confinement’s “run, hide, live.” With tears still in her eyes Clarke rushed towards the roaring sound of the waves. She felt her strength leaving her and her side becoming more and more painful.

“Almost there O” she huffed as she stepped on corals and rocks. Octavia was close behind her, her fingers tightly gripped Clarke’s hand. The air around them was cool as it was mid-October but despite the dipping temperature Clarke pressed on. Behind her Clarke could hear Octavia sobbing, she knew Jake was being executed, she knew that Clarke; despite the fact that she was rushing towards the ocean, was in danger.

Jumping over the rocks with Octavia in tow, they landed on the beach and ran further towards the sand. Towards the darker parts of the beach where they couldn’t been seen. The moon brightly lit the way for them and finally Clarke’s legs gave up on her. She fell to the sand unceremoniously, accidentally dragging Octavia slightly down with her. She brought her free hand to her side.

Blood.

Cursing under her breathe Clarke’s blue eyes shone in the moonlight. Octavia could practically read what Clarke was thinking and in a surge of panic she began to shake her head frantically.

“No!” She sobbed falling to the sand next to Clarke. “Please, no we can go together.” She cried but Clarke was feeling dizzy.

“Octavia go home.” She managed to say, out of breathe and in pain. “Go into the water and go home” the younger girl refused to move from Clarke’s side. Somewhere in the distance she knew that the guards would come closer. She knew they would get caught and the things they would do to Octavia would be too much for her to imagine. Clarke would die but Octavia would suffer and she couldn’t let that happen.

“Please” Octavia whispered, her tears falling and crystallizing turning into beautiful pearls as they hit the sand. Clarke watched as her spilling tears gave away what she was, if anyone saw her cry they would capitalize on her, monetize her and her ensuing beauty would make them sell her for a good time. Octavia didn’t deserve that. She was only thirteen years of age. She was just a child.

“Octavia,” Clarke began pushing herself to her feet, struggling to hold her balance. “I love you.” She declared and a sob escaped the young girl’s lips. “I can’t lose another person I love tonight.” She pulled Octavia to her feet, wincing in the process. “Please go home. I’m sure your family is worried about you” in some kind of silent rage, Octavia collected her pearls and shoved them into the pouch clinging to Clarke’s pants. She had worn men’s clothes to sneak into the prison.

“You’re my family too Clarke.” Octavia cried as she lunged forward and hugged Clarke. Her clean hand came up to gently caressed Octavia’s soft dark hair. Clarke pressed a kiss to Octavia’s forehead. If her parents would have ever given her a sister, she would have loved it if she had been like Octavia.

“Octavia I need you to be safe.” Clarke whispered, her strength was leaving her. Her body was giving up. If only she could get Octavia to go.

“Octavia!” They jumped at the sound of the deep voice that came from behind them. Clarke directed her blue eyes out to the water and felt a flush rush through her body as a perfectly beautiful man emerged naked from the ocean water. His brown curly locks glistened in the moon light, eyes a deep coffee color that appeared to have specks of gold, a devilish little scar above his lip. His body was tight and toned. In her fifteen years Clarke had never seen the naked body of a man and she knew it was wrong but Clarke couldn’t help but stare.

“Bellamy!” Octavia cried as she detached herself from Clarke and rushed to the man who came from the water. Her mind becoming hazy Clarke wondered where he had come from, how did he know Octavia? She watched with labored breaths as Octavia clung onto him and he buried his face in her hair. Holding her so softly. Would she be safe? Could she let go and be assured that Octavia would be safe with him.

“I found you” she heard him say. Had he been searching for Octavia? They began to speak quickly or more like in some other language she couldn’t understand and Clarke felt her legs give out again. With a grunt she collapsed to her knees holding her side. Her injuries would probably kill her, they were deep and she knew that getting to a doctor in time would be impossible.

“Clarke!!” Turning the opposite direction Clarke saw the tall form of John Murphy rushing towards her. Her father had told her that he would help her escape considering that he owed his father a debt. Hadn’t she told him once she and Octavia were in the clear that he had paid his debt? Why was he here?

He nearly slid in next to her. Frantically looking at her with anxiety. “We have to go.” He tried to lift her but she couldn’t hold herself up.

“Bell,” Octavia rushed back to Clarke. “Bellamy!” She called out again. The dark naked man approached her.

 _“Chon yu bilaik?(who are you)”_ Clarke turned her eyes to him, he stopped for a moment looking at her. She couldn’t understand his gaze but hesitantly he kept moving towards her.

“Do I need to remind you how a lady shouldn’t be looking at naked man, Princess?” John’s voice made her smile slightly.

“Can’t help it.” She replied, he tried his best to hold her up.

 _“Em laik ai lukot (she’s my friend)”_ Octavia was talking to the man named Bellamy.

“ _Yu ste laksen.(you’re hurt)”_ He was looking at Clarke as he spoke but she didn’t understand him one bit.

“Bellamy _Sis em au.(help her_ )” Octavia’s pleaded “she saved my life.” She whispered. Bellamy knelt down and Clarke had to fight very hard to not to focus on his lower regions.

“Princess,” He repeated the name John had called her by “You saved her?” He asked her finally in a language she understood. “My sister… a human like you saved her?” Clarke felt offended, defiance flashed in her eyes and he smirked at her. “Why?”

“Because she doesn’t deserve to suffer what they wanted to make her do.” Clarke replied her tone harsh “she’s just a child, she deserves to be free and safe.” She watched him watch her “and I-I love her” the last bit she whispered almost inaudibly but he heard her.

“You protected her,” he stated more to himself “thank you.” He reached for the small dagger that was at Clarke side, for a moment panic surged through her, then he put the blade to his hand and sliced at his hand.

 _“Nou get yu daun(don’t worry)”_ He said reaching out he ripped at Clarke’s shirt exposing her injury, pressing his bloody hand to her wound Clarke gasped. _“Ai laik yun, Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun, Feva en otaim.(I am yours, my life is your life, forever and always)”_ It was strange to hear and stranger to feel this strangers blood mixing with her own. Clarke locked eyes with Bellamy and she saw a soft light emerge from his hand to her abdomen and she gasped. “The healing won’t be immediate, but you won’t die.” He said and Clarke felt her heart race. _“Ste yuj (stay strong)”_ he stood then and Octavia watched Clarke silently. Clarke couldn’t help feel that whatever Bellamy had just done was something very important, maybe even something that Octavia wasn’t expecting but she didn’t have time for answers. They needed to get Octavia out of danger.

“G-go” Clarke said after a moment of silence. “Go….”she pleaded as she felt Murphy pull her back to her feet. Bellamy nodded taking Octavia by the arm.

“I’ll come back for you!” She cried as she was dragged urgently by Bellamy back towards the ocean. “May we meet again!” She called out, her hands moving quickly to undress herself as she approached the water. From where he stood Murphy gapped at the sight.

Clarke watched as both Bellamy and Octavia rushed into the water, diving in and for a moment they stayed under and Clarke wondered if Octavia had swam away, then they both surfaced and Clarke’s heart clenched. Octavia’s beautiful glimmering tail was breathe taking.

“Princess” She heard Bellamy call out. “If we should ever meet again. Bellamy and Octavia Blake.” He explained, it was possibly even more wonderful to see that Bellamy also had a tail. He was a merman.

“May we meet again” Clarke whispered as she watched them diving under and swim off. Beside her Murphy exhaled.

“The fuck kind of friends do you have Griffin?” He muttered looking down and seeing the pearls. “Fucking Mermaids…” he said in soft wonder.

“Let’s go.” Clarke said as Murphy helped her off the beach, the darkness of the night helped to keep them hidden from the guards.

.

.

.

.

.

“Please I know where I’m going!” It was early morning at the port of TonDc, sailors were arriving at port and crews and passengers were all boarding their separate ships yet here she stood, this beautiful brown haired woman was standing with her hands on her hips, deep green eyes looking out towards the horizon a deep settled frown on her lips, beside her a taller man with tan skin and freckles that made him look so enticing, hair dark and curled.

“O,” his voice was deep and he was talking to her “I told you she’s not here” beside him the woman snorted unamused people were moving all around them and still they stood arguing. “I would know,”

“Yes I know you wo-” someone accidentally bumped into her and she eyed them with annoyance, the person was busy with a map looking past him and toward the large ship she watched people carry loads on and off the ship. “Would…” she eyed the red haired stranger for a moment, she studied him feeling a strange attraction. “Look Bellamy, I get you got some weird voodoo connection but none of your predictions have been right thus far.” She argued turning her back to the red haired man who was still standing nearby.

“Octavia the connection was never fully made, I can’t just reach out to her you know this” Bellamy argued crossing his arms over his defined chest. “Besides she’s moving towards Polis.” He said and Octavia rolled her eyes exasperated.

“You don’t know that! And how the hell do you propose we get to Polis?” She wanted to scream. They had been at this cat and mouse chase for months. They had surfaced after nearly twelve years to find the girl who had saved her life so many years ago. Octavia missed her and she wanted to find her but also her dumb brother had bound himself to Clarke and if he didn’t finish the connection it could possibly kill him. Time was running out for him. How were they supposed to know that when he shared his blood with the human’s blood he would have 13 years until an unfinished bond could turn his heart to stone? She opened her mouth to continue arguing when she was cut off.

“Sounds like you need a ride” Octavia and Bellamy turned to the red haired man who closed his map, his hat adjust slightly revealing two pair of piercing blue eyes. Octavia fully took him in then, his bright red hair in a braid, he wore brown and white colors that were matched in green and blue coat, a sword at his side and around his waist a belt that held a black pistol. His skin was pale and he had a coquettish mole above his lip. He was a short guy compared to her brother but he was painfully attractive for a man.

“Didn’t they teach you not to listen to other people’s conversation?” Bellamy asked his hand reaching out and resting on his sister’s shoulder slightly bringing her closer to him in a protective gesture. The man watched the movement with amusement but he shrugged.

“Never been one for pleasantries.” Tucking his map into his belt he turned fully to them, his eyes equally sizing both Bellamy and Octavia with mischief. “I do need new hands on board the Ark,” he motioned to the large black ship. Octavia scrunched up her nose, usually they traveled by water but maybe they should travel by ship, though they were quickly running out of time. “Sounds like you’re looking for someone and I’m on my way to Polis.” The man continued.

“We are.” Octavia conceded crossing her arms and staying within her brother’s grasp.

“Perfect. I only ask you help out.” He smirked at Octavia.

“You’re a pirate aren’t you?” Bellamy stated, the man was silent for a moment before grinning. “Maybe, and you’re treasure aren’t you?” Those words made Bellamy’s stomach clench. This was dangerous “your wife is beautiful” he said eyeing Octavia. “ _Too_ beautiful” his statement made Bellamy uncomfortable. He was well aware that their kind was considered to be exquisite and perfect in their land form, no woman could resist Bellamy and all men fell at Octavia’s feet.

“I’m not his wife” Octavia countered locking eyes with him “I’m his sister.” A strange smile formed on the red haired man’s lips.

“Octavia” Bellamy warned but she ignored him.

“We are looking for his wife,” or at least that is what she could simply explain that Clarke was to him. The night Octavia had returned to the sea Bellamy mixed his blood with Clarke’s, the girl who had saved her life. However; the transfer wasn’t just from Bellamy to Clarke, but also from Clarke to Bellamy. The words he spoke tied their lives to one another meaning that her beautiful but dumb big brother mated with a human but never consummated the bonding so he was dying. He chose his life partner at eighteen and never came back for her.

_Idiot._

“His wife?” The man began towards the ship “did you lose your wife sir?” Bellamy didn’t speak. “I need more than Octavia and Bellamy.” He was asking for a surname, a family name something he could tether them to the ship with. Octavia understood the meaning of names on land, they were like some kind of rank among all the people who walked and breathe.

“Blake….” Octavia said slowly watching the man with a strange curiosity. It was an old name one that had been around for many generations and considering that the Blake’s enjoyed their time on land they made sure to cement their name on land. The red haired man’s grin became wider as he looked down to them.

“Well Sr. Blake, Ms. Blake. Welcome to the Ark, I’m your captain. You may call me…” there was a dramatic pause, he showed them his teeth in a toothy smile “Captain.” He laughed as he walked into the ship leaving them for a moment to themselves. “

This is insane,” Bellamy hissed as his sister turned back to him. “Getting on that ship is crazy” besides he wasn’t willing to admit it but something about that man was making his blood sizzle. It was strange almost as if he could feel a calm danger around him.

“I’m going,” she said without much thought, then gave him a purposeful look “ _we_ are going. He looks like he could help us find Clarke.”

“Octavia this is dangerous.”

“No,” she said gently “you dying is dangerous.” She put her hand over her brothers heart “this is a risk, but I get the feeling he can help us…” he looked at her brother in a silent plea.

“Fine…” he started to follow his sister as she began to walk onboard the Ark. “But I swear if he touches you I’ll kill him.” He said this as they entered the ship and immediately cursed. It wasn’t just the captain he would have to worry about but every single man whose eyes were immediately on his little sister. The ship wasn’t just large on the outside, it was large in it of itself, they were on the main deck but he could see the stern castle where the Captain’s Station over looked the ship. The Captain was standing there with another interesting looking fellow and a woman with long black hair that was pulled back tightly. The woman was busy showing something to the captain while the man looked down at both Octavia and Bellamy with a strange sort of unreadable emotion. He said something that caught the Captain’s attention and had him looking down at the two Blake siblings.

“Welcome aboard the Ark.” The Captain said loudly causing all hands onboard to cease and look the stunning pair. Bellamy noted that there weren’t just men onboard this ship but there were woman too. Strange considering that human’s seemed to believe having a woman on a ship was considered bad luck but he would further dwell on it later. Octavia looked up at the Captain with interest and the Captain looked down at her with equal interest. “Octavia you look like you could help Lincoln with the training.” The Captain tested. “I can fight.” Octavia confirmed and the Captain grinned.

“Good,” he turned to Bellamy. “Can you navigate Mr. Blake?” at the mention of his last name he saw several heads turning, more noticeably the woman who stood beside the Captain, he recognized her almost instantly and watched as she whispered something into the Captain’s ear. For a moment there was a flash of quiet anger that filtered through the Captain’s blue eyes but it was quickly masked by the mischief he had come to know in the last few minutes. “Raven tells me you can.” Bellamy turned his eyes to Raven, the woman at the Captain’s side. “Seems like you know some of my crew Mr. Blake.” His mouth twitched and Bellamy wondered why. “You’re the Rebel King?” she questioned and murmurs began to rise among them all.

There was silence and then someone shouted something over them all and the ship groaned as it began to move. Bellamy’s heart raced in his chest as he watched the cool exterior of the Ark’s Captain dissolve and some dangerous kind of expression befall his face. His hand was perfectly stationed on the ship’s wheel, on top of the Stern Castle looking down at him Bellamy felt himself being challenged.

“You’re the fearsome Rebel King that fought against Floukru.” Bellamy locked eyes with the Captain, he knew what he was implying. Floukru were a people who lived from the ocean more so than the others but one corrupted person nearly caused a huge problem to his people in the water and he was sent to stop them. He meet Luna, of course he had she had been strong and beautiful and she had died in the cross fires between merpeople and land. Luna’s death had been felt across the thirteen nations. Bellamy watched as the Captain continued to watch him, he couldn’t decipher this man but Bellamy knew he was dangerous and even more unsettling to him was the fact that the longer he stared at this man the more attractive he became to him. Feeling uncomfortable Bellamy looked away. “Am I going to have to worry about you Mr. Blake?” Bellamy looked over to his sister who looked at him with watchful eyes.

“No,” he said turning back towards the Captain. “No, I’m no danger to you Captain.” The Captain said nothing after that, simply turning his back as the man who had been next to him commented on something in hushed tones, Raven rolled her eyes at whatever was said and he watched her walk down towards him. His eyes however never really left the Captain who was leaving the man in charge of the wheel and was focusing on something else someone had come to speak to the captain about.

“Hey stranger,” Raven said as she approached Bellamy, she immediately engulfed him a hug and from the corner of his eye he could see Octavia arch an eyebrow. “Thanks for keeping in touch asshole.” She laughed as she released him. Bellamy smiled down at her.

“Been busy,” Bellamy said with a bit of fondness in his tone. “You look good Rae.”

“Yeah well,” she looked down at her leg and Bellamy noticed the strange contraption on her leg, he remembered how she got the wound. “I’m dealing with it.” She laughed and hugged him again. “Jesus Bellamy when you disappeared I really thought you were dead. Are you still looking for the Flame?”

“No,” he looked around wearily. “I’m looking for someone now.” He explained taking hold of Raven by the arm and moving her towards Octavia who huddled with then near the side of the ship where they had a little more privacy. “A woman,” He began.

“I’m with someone.” Raven immediately replied and Octavia laughed.

“I don’t mean you Reyes.” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m looking for a woman named Clarke.” Raven’s smile slowly began to fade and she watched him. “She’s my wife.”

“Excuse me.” Raven crossed her arms. “You’re _married_?” she looked bemused. “Were you married back then too?”

“Something like that.” Bellamy sighed and looked at her “I need to find her Raven.” He could feel Octavia’s questioning look at Raven’s words.

“I need a last name Blake.”

“Griffin.” He watched as Raven suddenly went very still. Her eyes looked at him with shock and she tried very hard to regain her composure. “You know her?” he said excitement beginning to course through him. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Raven stepped away from them. “Bellamy listen, you can’t just go around saying that name,” she warned. “You’ll find trouble is attached to it.” They were silent and Raven elaborated. “Clarke was the daughter of a traitor of Arcadia. They still haven’t found her and they’re trying to execute her.”

“I can’t let them do that Raven.” He felt a possessive protection course through his veins. “Over my dead body is anyone going to touch her,” Arching an eyebrow she bit the inside of her lip.

“Well then there is one person who can help you.” She said and Bellamy was all ears. “Wanheda.” Octavia gasped as the name left Raven’s lips. They had heard of Wanheda, the Commander of Death. The man who had killed hundreds of people in a single blow and who had death and destruction following at his heels. It was best to be in his good grace than to be his enemy.

“The commander of death?” Bellamy questioned and Raven nodded. “Where am I supposed to find him?” Raven turned to look behind her, where the Captain was descending to the main deck.

“Right there.” She said her eyes pointing to the Captain. “Our Captain _is_ Wanheda.” As the words left Raven’s mouth both Octavia and Bellamy turned to look as their Captain reached the final step to the main deck and continued off towards the Captain’s Quarters. His heart in his throat at the sight of the Captain, the longer he was around Captain Wanheda the more he felt attracted to him, the more attraction he felt the angrier it made him. Exhaling shakily he turned to his sister who seemed to have a similar troubled look on her face. Raven had given him a swift pat on the shoulder and left them to their own devices.

“He’s Wanheda…” Octavia repeated watching as the Captain walked behind the doors of the captain quarters and out of view “Bell…what he did at Mount Weather…” She felt herself shake a little. Even in the sea the stories of what Wanheda was capable of was told, beware of the human that in a matter of seconds decimated an entire village of people. What magic he had or power or connections made him deadly. Yet for whatever reason Bellamy felt more compelled to be get to know their new Captain, as if he was being seduced by the idea of him. It was strange and exciting all at once, he had never found a man attractive but there was always a first time for everything.

“I need to find Clarke, O” he said to his sister who was desperately trying to calm her nerves. “At whatever the cost. I need to find her.” Octavia nodded but could say no more as the man named Lincoln approached them. He was immediately intimidating, tall and dark and covered in tattoos but his eyes were gentle and when he spoke to them it was quiet.

“Miss. Black.” His voice was deep and soft all at once. It entranced Octavia in a way no other man had ever.

“Blake…its Blake.” She corrected and he nodded his apology.

“I’m Lincoln.” He looked over to Bellamy and with a swift bow of his head acknowledged her older brother and Bellamy returned the nod. “Follow me.” Was all he said as she turned his back and began moving away, Octavia gave her brother a quick glance before rushing after the tall handsome m an. Bellamy watched after his sister for moment before he rubbed his face in quiet frustration. He inhaled sharply trying to get his thoughts in order, he hated being so helpless and unable to do anything but wait for others to help him and in this case practically total strangers. Raven he knew from when he fought against Floukru and he might have had a passionate night where they used each other to forget their woes. Raven was caught up on some torment about some Finn character and he was trying to save his life with the flame. But now she was different and he was different and her loyalties he was sure were with the red haired man. For now he was forced to rely on these strangers and he prayed to Poseidon that it was the right risk.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please let me know if I should continue or not.
> 
> Twisted Preference


End file.
